New Lives
by drabblegrl
Summary: Danny is captured by his parents and theres no one left to save him. A visit from Young Justice breaks him out, and a refusal to go back home gives the team another house guest. PP never happened, after 1st season of YJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice**

**Danny's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, mapping the stars in my head. I didn't know how long I had been here, if it had been weeks or months or years. I didn't know what was happening in the world outside. I didn't know what day it was, I didn't even know if it was night.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

You know thats wrong, your supposed to care, we are supposed to care!

**Shut up!**

_Now, now, there's no reason to be rude Dan, we must listen to our humanity._

**Fenton's weak!**

Of course I'm weak, I'm all the emotions you couldn't handle.

_Don't bicker with each other, it just makes us seem even less sane._

I think we already crossed that line.

_Shut up_

We settled into silence, which was bad, silence made us think, and seeing as how we had nothing to do in here we had very little else to occupy our mind.

That led to thoughts of why we were here

Here was a cage, a perfect cage in fact, it was a mixture of an iron cage and a solid ghost shield.

And I was it's power source.

Oh, sweet irony.

How you torture us.

After all who could have guessed that the monsters who put us in this prison, the one who tortures us, who experiments on us, who rips us apart to see whats inside and then sews us back together like that's supposed to fix what they do to us. And it just has to be our very own parents.

That is how Fenton and Phantom made the split, Fenton couldn't handle the agony inflicted onto him by his own parents, but Phantom could handle the pain from a pair of ghost hunters.

So we made the split so we could cope.

Don't judge.

As for Dan?

Dan was born of Phantom and Fenton's combined pain and anger at their imprisonment. He is every evil little thought inside our head.

Now you can judge.

Fenton and Dan were opposite ends of a spectrum, the extremes of the originals personality, with me in the middle acting as a mediator and the controller of this body of ours.

Where Fenton was kind, Dan was cruel, where Fenton was empathetic, Dan was apathetic. When Fenton would cry and beg for it to end, Danny would just scream and fight, desperate to get back at those who hurt us, ready to kill and main all those who got in his way.

Don't worry we don't listen to Dan.

_Should I concerned that I have a tendency to narrate myself to nothing?_

Compared to the other stuff that goes on in our head, a little narration isn't that big of a deal.

_Touche._

BANG

The sound jerked me out of my musing, seeing Jack and Maddie menacingly advance, I braced myself for the inevitable shock but was surprised when it didn't come.

Maybe they changed their minds?

**You can't honestly believe that.**

Hey! I can hope, can't I?

"Ghost scum! You will tell us where our son is!" Jack hissed, a few months ago I would never be able to accept that murderous expression on my happy-go-lucky father's face.

A lot has changed.

**OK, I've said it before and I'll say it again, those two are dense!**

. . . Yeah, they really are.

"If I haven't told you yet, why would I start now?" I let the condensation roll of my tounge.

**Just tell them already! They deserve it!**

Be quiet, no one deserves that, and even if they do, we could never handle doing something so cruel.

_You know he's right Dan, they're concern for their son is one of the only things that makes all this bearable for Fenton._

"You might not tell us, but you'll tell the Justice League when they come." Maddie spit out at us.

It took us a second to backtrack to the conversation we were having before we interrupted it.

"Why would the Justice League care about me?" God, it was becoming weird to refer myself as singular.

"Because it was one of the conditions in our contract."

I had forgotten about that, since everyone believed in ghosts now there was a huge rush or weapons to fight them, leaving with Fenton's with more demand than ever.

And more leverage apparently.

"And what makes you think I'll tel them anything?"

"Because ghost, the League has a mind-reader, you may just be a piece of post-concionness slime but even you can be affected by a mind-reader. And don't expect that the League will be fooled by your tricks!" Jack boasted as the two left the room.

Crap, we can't have mind readers poking around in our head, they'll find out what _really _happened to Danny Fenton.

This was going to be trouble

For once my head was silent as we contemplated what this might mean.

* * *

**Robin POV **

I stood in the ops room with the team, we had been called by BAtman. Normally he tried to avoid using us, especially after the incident where Red Arrows programing came into effect.

"For what do you require us?" Kaldur asked.

Batman turned to Kaldur, "The Fenton's require an interrogator and I'll require some assistance."

"The Fentons? Teh number one manufacturer of ecto-weaponry? _Those Fenton's?" _ Everyone else seemed equally startled, afterall the realization of ghosts as a real was a particularly nasty surprise, especially for Wally, and the Justice League had been forced into a mad dash for effective weapons from the Fenton's. Because the demand for usable weapons was so high and the number of manufacturers was so low the Fenton's had become millionaires practically overnight.

"What do the Fenton's need an _interrogator _for? Artemis asked incredulously.

"They've captured a ghost who has knowledge of their son whereabouts, but they weren't able to find out what he knows on their own."

We all nodded, it was common knowledge that the Fenton's were obsessed with finding their missing son, they even set up a bounty, if someone were to find the boy alive that person would become a millionaire overnight. They had poured millions into the search, even checking and re checking the site of the Amity Park Horror, shifting through the ashes of what used to be Casper High for any biological material that didnt belong/. But so far all their efforts had been fruitless.

"Who's the ghost?" asked Superboy.

"Danny Phantom."

We all fell silent, Phantom was famous, he had played hero in Amity Park before turning on them and blowing up Casper High and killing everyone inside (except, it seems, Daniel Fenton).

It was common knowledge that the Fenton's had him in custody, no one ever felt the need for jail, they just let the Fenton's have their much derived revenge on that murderer.

He was a murderer.

"What do you need us for?" I asked.

"Actually, we need M'gaan. Manhunter is otherwise occupied and I need a mind reader."

We nodded, it made sence, M'gaan was the only one with telepathic abilities, she would be the one most capable of finding out the Fenton boy's location.

"Zattanna, Robin, and Red Arrow will accompany," said Kaldur.

Batman nodded, and we remained silent as Megan pulled up her ship.

**M'gaan POV**

I landed her in the street in front of Feton Works, I had seen it in the news and once again in the file Batman had given us, but it was still a little much.

After all I still had a hard time believing that people actually _lived _there.

Even if it wasn't for the giant Hollywood version of a UFO looking thing on the top of the building, there was still the giant lit 'Fenton Works' sign going down the side.

We all paused outside, needing a second to brace ourselves for the kind of people who would live in there.

Batman knocked on the door.

"GHOST!" The door was flung open and the dark night was suddenly covered in florescent green goop.

No one made a sound.

We all knew Batman'd kill us if we laughed.

The one who had fired the offending goop was none other than Jack Fenton himself, a large man with graying hair wearing a florescent orange jumpsuit. I had seen pictures, read reports, but, once again, it still took a second to process.

From behind him steeped out a smaller female figure in a blue jumpsuit, "Oh, no Jack, these are the people the Justice League sent."

Jack burst into a huge smile and promptly pulled in Batman for a giant bear hug.

None of us was dumb enough to make a sound.

"Come in, come in!" Maddie Fenton ushered into her house, seemingly unaware of the bazooka rested on her shoulder.

"So your here to help us get the location of our son out of that abomination?" Maddie Fenton said cheerfully.

" . . . Yes." replied a still watchful Batman.

"Wonderful! Lets go down to the lab." Mrs. Fenton then proceeded to usher us down a set of stairs, "Now the containment devise it is kept in is a very complicated piece of equipment, unfortunately I cannot allow you to actually enter the cage to speak to the ghost, but we have all the equipment necessary for you to interact with it from outside of the cage. The cage is actually very simple, it is a mixture of an actual iron cage and a crystalized ghost shield, and we never have to worry about he power going out because the shield is fueled by the ghost itself. That way if the ghost power fluctuates we are never caught off guard, in fact in the time we've held the ghost the shield has almost quadrupled its initial power. Its a scary thought that it has grown so strong, but you needn't worry, the shield uses it's power against him." Maddie beamed, and I didn't know whether to be frighted at how stong an already catastrophic ghost had become, or sad at how it's increase in power was only used against it.

But when I saw the murderous ghost, I settled on sad.

It was curled in on itself in the corner of the cage, staring at the ceiling, eyes unseeing. It was covered in it's own ectoplasm, his suit ripped, his hair dirty, and his eyes held no sparkle. It looked weak and drawn, never mind about how it's power had increased, it looked so very weak. He seemed abnormally thin, like he was malnourished. It seemed to be carrying it self gently, like it hurt to even remain still, worse of all, it, for all appearances, looked like a teenage boy around my age.

This was not what I was expecting.

I was expecting the beast that killed all those people, for the evil ghost that the world hated, not some broken looking boy.

"Look who's here." said Maddie to the ghost, when it didn't respond she grabbed a lever and pulled down. Suddenly the ghost was alight with electricity, its body writhed in agony, his-_its _mouth open wide in a silent scream. "Stop pretending, you aren't fooling anyone, we know ghosts can't feel pain." Maddie accused.

This knowledge strengthened my resolve, and I began my work.

I peered at the ghost that was currently staring lazily at Batman, my mind working my way to his. I was surprised by some impressive walls when I saw him suddenly change focus, his eyes suddenly clear as they bore into mine. Still, I did not stop forcing my way int his mind, it was hard it seemed that the layers of protection were endless, every time I managed to make my way past one there was a new blocking my way. Suddenly t was all gone, I was so shocked by the sudden surrender I wasn't even able to stop his ow intrusion.

Suddenly everything was white.

. . .

_Sorry_

_. . . _

_Thank you_

_. . . _

Then the world exploded, I was back in the lab, but now the alarms were blaring, there was pandemonium. I turned to see Robin yelling at me.

"What h-happened?" I asked weakly.

"You let it out!" He screamed at me.

I turned again to see the cage, the door was open, the shield was down, and the ghost was gone.

The world faded to black.

* * *

When I woke I was in the infirmary alone.

"What will we do?!" I heard Artemis shout.

I gingerly slid off the bed, I was undamaged aside from the pounding headache.

I walked out of the infirmary and toward the ops room where I could hear more shouting, hopefully someone could fill me in on what I missed.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Int he ops room was the whole team, including Wolf, my uncle, Batman, and Red tornado.

"That is what we would like to ask you, Megan." said Kaldur.

"What do you remember?" asked my uncle.

I thought back, "I was trying to enter its mind, but the defences were phenomenal, I was having trouble until suddenly all the walls were gone. Then everything turned white, and when color came back I was back in the lab and the Phantom had escaped. Why what happened while I was out?"

"You let it out, you were staring at it when suddenly your eyes glowed green and you typed in the password and released the shield." said Red arrow gruffly.

"It busted its way out, smashing all the equipment before it left, when we tried to pursue it in your ship it wouldn't let us. If I didn't know better I'd say your ship liked it better than us," said Robin.

"It does," spoke a haunting voice.

We all turned to see the fugitive.

In our Ops room.

Floating calmly.

Carrying a duffel bag.

"So, where do I put my stuff?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice**

_"So, where do I put my stuff?"_

* * *

**Danny POV**

Tell me again why we're here?

**Yeah, I want t go home and kill our so called 'parents'.**

_And _that _is why we can't go home, or anywhere else for that matter._

**Why not? They deserve to die for what they did to us!**

_You are psycotic. If we stay here we can both fuel our obsession and be stopped if we go off the handle. Its a win-win._

Uh, guys?

**But I want to go off the handle, I want to fucking rip their faces off!**

That sounds discusting, but seriously, guys?

_And I don't want to have any more deaths on my concience!_

**Then get rid of your concience! We were their son, and they put us through hell!**

_That doesn't mean that we return the favor, be the bigger person Dan._

Guys?

**The bigger person?! They didn't take our crayons, this isn't about thrughing a goddamn tantrum! **

_Really? Are you telling me that your actions aren't the manifestation of a tantrum?_

Guys? Its actually kind of important.

**Those assholes ripped us apart and laughed as we screamed!**

_They didn't know we could feel pain!_

**Because they never asked!**

Really, kinda, important.

_Thats not their fault, they think all ghosts are just manifestations of all the negative emotions, they never considered the fact that we have physical bodies means we are capable of phsical pain._

**So we can't blame them for their self-imposed ignorance? **

GUYS!

**_What?_**

Look!

Our vision faded into reality and saw what Fenton was so worried about.

Weapons, everyone was holdng them, and pointing them. Is seemed as if everyone was armed, and more importantly, armed with ecto-weapons, fabulous. Everyone was in fighting positions and appered to be waiting for some thing.

"What?"

"Answer the question." said Batdude all comadningly.

"What question?" I need to stop zoning out to have these conversations with myself.

"Why are you here?" I could hear the irritation in Batdude's voice.

"Well I was hoping to crash here for a bit, but I have a feeling thats easier said then done." I eyed the weapons warily.

"Why would you want to stay here?" asked the red robot.

"Weell, when I was in MArtian girl's head I got a feel for the place, I need a place to crash and this place seemed nice. Whats the problem?"

They all seemed freaked, which I honestly couldn't fathom.

"Why would we let a murderer stay here?" asked Robin.

"Murderer? Who'd I murder?"

"You were responsible for the Casper High DIsaster. Thats nearly a hundred deaths on your head."

I felt my eyes go wide, "No way, they pinned all that on me?"

"What do you mean?" asked red Tornado.

I couldn't respond, there was too much noise inside my head.

They, they think we did that?

**It's okay kid.**

_wow, Dan's being comforting, this is bad._

**I heard that.**

_Oops_

They, they, they blame us for all that? H-how could they think I would kill all those people?

_Fenton, it's okay, don't freak out._

Don't freak out? DON'T FREAK OUT? THEY BLAME US FOR TUCKS DEATH! FOR JAZZS! FOR S-

**Did he just faint?**

_I didn't know that was possible-but, yeah I think he did._

"Answer the question Phantom!" demanded Batman.

I binked, the world outside my own head comeing into focus abrupty.

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't think everyone would blame me. The Fenton's I get, but everyone?" I trailed off, thinking of the implications.

_That means everyone thinks we are murderers._

**I don't have a problem with that.**

_That is because your psycotic being lacking a concience._

**That's Fenton's job.**

"Why are you suprised by that?"

Woah, back to reality, not fun, "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be, I mean people's opions have always been pretty easily influencible, but I figured that someone might have survived that was actually there. Does that mean that no one survived?" That was not a good notion.

"What do you mean, are you saying that the people there would have a different opion?" asked gill dude.

"Well, maybe not all of them, the blast was pretty big, not all those that were in range were actually there to see what I happened." I said musingly.

"Why should we trust you, you're not even _acting _like you care about the people who died." Hissed the kid with a black Supermen shirt.

"Well, of course not. My conceince fainted after Batdude said that people blamed me for the exsplosion."

"What?" asked the gir in green arrow garb.

I nodded enthustiastically, "Yup! I didn't even know he could faint."

I looked around at them, their faces all somewhat nixture of incrediaty, except the robot and Batdude, they were masters of the Poker face. "Well, are we done? I need to lie down I've been flying for hours to get here, I took me forever to find you guys. I'll just pick a room!" I dissapeared humming, not bothering to listen to the startled complaint. I hadn't had to interect with some many people in a while, it was exsughting. There was also the fact that I was currently operating sans concience, which has never been considered a good thing, even if we can't bring ourselves to care.

**Artemis POV**

"What the hell was that?" asked Zattanna summing up everyone's thoughts.

"He-He was proboly just trying to get us to let down our gaurd?" asked Robin uncertainly.

"Yup, he proboly just escaped again." I said gruffly, trying not to let the uncertainty into my vioce.

"Anyway, you should all stay here for the night so that ou can regin the search first thing in the morning," ordered Batman. We tried not to roll our eyes, even if we were still freaked from the suprise visit.

After all, none of us just had a clue what happened.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Danny POV**

I let our eyes slowly open, I didn't want to move, it had been so long sience I had slept on anything bu the floor, but I knew I had to eat.

Can we please get some food now, I want to transform back into a human.

**Yeah, even I am getting sick of just our ghost form, we're a halfa for a reason.**

I slid off the bad and made my way toward the smell of food.

Okay, I should proboly exsplain, if we were in ou ghost from we didn't have to eat, but time still passed for our human form. That meant that if we didn't feed regurly, regardless of form, our human form would kil us the second we transformed from malnutrition. We had also been spending the last few months in the clutches of ghost hunters, ghost hunters who would never even consider giving a ghost food.

So basically if we transformed now we would die (for good this time) in an instant.

Not a pleasant thought.

OKay, even I have to admit, this narration habit is getting a little wiered.

**Me too, but I don't think he's going to break this habit anytime soom.**

_I can hear you, you know._

**Good.**

Enough you guys, look food!

I looked, and saw nirvana.

There, at the table were mountains of food, waffles to be exact, and it all looked delicious.

I suppose that they have to have alot, a speedster ust have a monster metabolism.

I agreed silently and grabbed a plate. It seemed the whole team was there, at least everyone I had met before, becasue there weren't any empty chairs.

Oh well.

I floated up silently next to Robin and proptly grabbed a stack of waffles off the plate in the middle, not botherine to even register his squak or the impending silence.

I grabbed some syrup and absently noticed that some were cautious ly reaching for thier weapons.

But then I took a bite.

I groaned, it really did taste as good as it smelled.

"Oh my gawd, dis is dewisous!" I exclaimed, my mouth still filled wit food, "Who made it?"

I looked around exspectantly, still seeing their looks of shock and horror.

"I did."

I turned to see Martian girl and smiled widely, "My complements."I went back to the delicoius meal, proceeding to ignore the rest of them.

**Megan's POV**

I stared at the others, their loks of shock were not helpful, so I set up a psycic link.

_OKay, everyones connected. _I said.

_What is it still doing here? _Asked Artemis.

_Eating, looks like, _commenting Wally dryly.

_Not funny, _thought Artemis.

_The question is: What do we do? _Thought Robin.

_Stop him first off, I was going to eat those, _thought Wally mournfully.

_We need to asses the danger he poses to us, _thought Kaldur.

_Is he actually a danger to us? _asked Zattanna.

_Of course he's a danger! He's a murderer! _Robin burst in.

_I think we shouldn't take any action until we are able to properly gauge our threat. _thought Kaldur with finality.

_Lets just see how Wolf likes him, _suggested Conner.

_We will take Wolf's opion into account. _thought Kaldur.

"Looks like we're about to find out," said Conner.

True to his word, there was Wolf, standing in the doorway and staring at Phantom with his tounge hanging out.

At this point the ghost has finished his Wally sized pile of waffles and looked to be going back in for seconds, it seemed to sense the mood and turned to see what everyone was staring at. When its eyes made contact with Wolf, it just looked at Wolf, mouth open . . .

"Oh crap." the ghost groaned.

. . . and then Wolf charged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice**

_"Oh crap." the ghost groaned._

_. . . and then Wolf charged._

As we stared at the huge white wolf we were bombarded with some knowledge that Dora had given us once upon a time. Apparently animals are adept at seeing auras, all creatures have them, but only a ghosts aura is visible to common humans. An aura is a mixture of what a person is like, and it can also tell you a being's intent, it was creepy as hell when I started to see them when I was in captivity. Anyway, any animal can instantly tell you if a ghost is good or bad, with humans they are so muddled its much harder, but ghosts tend to be more simplistic, probably because humans are constantly changing, adapting. An animal, or in this case a wolf, can instantly see if the ghost is malevolent or not, what kind of obsession a ghost has, and if it was harmful or welcoming toward them. And this is why I now dreaded seeing dogs, or anything of the canine persuasion.

You see felines weren't nearly so dramatic.

I knew what was going to happen so when the wolf charged I set down my fork and moved away from the table, I didn't even try to dodge as it prepared to jump me, I didn't finch as it tackled me to the ground.

All I did was try to keep my mouth closed.

I hated when dogs liked my mouth when it was open.

Oh my god, he's such a nice wolf!

**EW! Get this mutt off us!**

"DOWN boy, down!"

I watched in slight amusement at the reactions of the chibi Leaguers, they all appeared gobsmacked that the wolf hadn't tried to eat me.

"So whats his name?"

"Wolf." sais the Superman lookalike.

I chucked at that.

That is one of the most unimaginative names I've ever heard.

**I second that, at lest we named our dog after something original.**

Yeah, but people might not get the reference from our dog Cujo to the horror book.

_They might if they see him when he's big._

True.

"That's original." I said sardonically.

I saw the teenage Superman bristle and smiled.

_"Team, gather in the Ops room" _called a voice over the overcom with a distinct similarity to Batdude.

The gang grabbed their stuff and headed out, shooting backward glances at me as they went, as though they were afraid I would suddenly attack them.

**That's rude.**

I agree with you, but the fact that you are the one saying it makes it even more true.

_I know, right?_

Lets see what they're doing!

We got up and headed the direction the gang had gone before, maybe it would be entertaining.

* * *

**Robin POV**

That had been disturbing, heavy on the _dis._

The number one most dangerous ghost had not only gained Wolf's approval but he also hadn't attacked them.

It was a trap, it must have been.

"I can't believe we just let him eat all those waffles, _I _wanted to eat all those waffles!" Wally groaned.

"Oh shut up about you stomach, Wall-man." griped Artemis.

"I wonder why Wolf liked him so much." said Conner.

"I wonder why he didn't attack us." M'gaan said.

We all tried to come up with theories, I don't know about everyone else but I was efficiently stumped.

We entered the Ops room to see my mentor Batman, Red Tornado, Martain Manhunter, and Dr. Fate.

Batman turned to us, "Our first priority is to locate the fugitive."

We all looked to Kaldur, no way was I going to be the one to explain this ridiculous situation.

"The ghost, is, um, well-"

"What Kaldur?"

Kaldur visibly gulped, "Well, the last we saw of the ghost it was at out dining table."

"Eating all the WAFFLES!"

I think I saw Batman blink, but it must have been my imagination.

"The fugitive was with you at breakfast?" I could hear the confusion.

"Fugitive has a negative implication to it, I prefer the term escapee."

We all jumped (except Dr Fate, Red Tornado, and Batman) and turned to see said ghost floating just a few feet away, staring at the monitors.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

"Watching the news."

I shouldn't have asked.

"Why are you watching the news?" M'gaan asked politely.

"_Because, _I have been in captivity for months, 8 if the date on this is correct, and I haven't exactly been able to keep up on current events." He still hadn't turned to look at us.

"Would you like a summary of all the pressing matters in the last eight months?" asked Red Tornado.

Now he did turn, "Thanks that would be awesome!"

"I'll have it printed out in an hour."

"Thanks dude, you rule!"

This whole situation is hurting my head.

"Oh, your hurting my head." moaned the ghost.

Huh?

"I apologise, if its any consolation your defenses are excellent." replied Manhunter.

"It's not." groaned the ghost, still gripping its head.

"Speaking of your defenses, what happened when I was trying to get through?" asked M'gaan.

At this the ghost almost seemed sheepish, "Well, the thing is, I don't like people in my head, so I kept making more and more barriers to stop you from getting in. But then I had an idea, if you could get into my head then couldn't I get into yours? So I used a mixture of your telepathy and my overshadowing to get you, or rather your body, to set me free."

"Can you do it again?" asked Conner, the protectiveness evident in his voice.

The ghost blinked and thought, "Wel, theoretically. But only if a telepath was trying to get into my head first, its all a matter of timing. I wouldn't have been able to take control at all if green girl hadn't been too concentrated on working her way into my head. If she had been anticipating it I never would have made it through."

"Green Girl?" asked M'gaan.

The ghost rubbed the back of it's neck, "Well, sorry, I don't actually know any of your names."

"So what have you been calling us?" asked Wally.

"Batdude, red robot, green girl, green guy, teenage superman, traffic light, gillguy, punk girl, tuxedo chick, chick green arrow, masked dude, golden helmet, red green arrow, yup I think that's everyone."

"Those are surprisingly accurate nicknames, but if you wish to say here you should learn the real names." Red robot said calmly.

tIt smiled widely,an idead striking me, "You're right!" It turned to the computers and a smile that I found faintly disturbinly streched across the ghost's face.

I felt my eyes widen as the ghost went _into _the computer. The room was promptly filled with blaring alarms. Batman and Red Tornado took initiative and stepped up to the monitors.

"It appears the ghost is in the computer." Red Tornado stated blandly.

"Whay? It can do that?" exsclaimed Artemis.

"What is it doing?" asked Kaldur.

"It just destroyed the firewalls, now it's going through the personnel files."

"That is so not aster. Can you stop it?" I asked frantically.

Batman scowled, "I can try."

* * *

Danny POV

I speed read the files, letting my other two personalities read other articles.

We had learned something interesting, when we fused into the system the three of us took physical forms. This helped when monsters started attacking us.

"How are there monsters in a computer?" asked Dan gruffly, his red eyes flashing.

"They are probably the firewall and anti virus systems." explained Fenton, combing through a file labeled 'Batman'.

"Oh my gawd, this is going to take forever!" I groaned.

"Why don't you two make some duplicates? You remember anything they experienced once you merge, don't you?" asked Fenton absently.

Dan and I traded a look, how did we forget that?

We promptly started making duplicates, and I was surprised to see six for me and six for Dan.

"Wow, couldn't we only manage four before?"

"It's probably because I'm stronger, we are all one being after all, it makes sence that we all would be weakened if one of us if practically starving to death. Like how you go slower with a broken arm, you can still keep going but you would be able to manage much better once it's set." explained Fenton, still not looking up from the file.

All fourteen of us had stopped reading and were staring at Fenton, "How the hell did you get so smart?" asked one of the Dans.

Fenton just rolled his eyes, "Simple, we are all pieces of a hole, it makes sence that our intelligence would be divided as well as our personality. But there are many different kinds of intelligence, I'm book smarts, makes sence since I'm the one who has to go to school, You're instinct, your very primal but you are capable of making informed decisions, and Phantom's knowledge is based on experience, specifically combat experience, you are good at reading situations and reactions. Can we get back to work, this is actually very interesting."

We all shifted guiltily before turning back to our own files.

**_BOOM_**

We all turned to see what appeared to be blob monsters charging for us.

"I think that they are trying to get us out of their system," Fenton said blandly, "I wonder if they know that they look like to us, are they actually sending the blob after us? Or is it just how we perceive it?"

A Dan was staring at Fenton with his mouth open, "Dude, you _seriously _need to stop thinking so much."

* * *

Sorry I take so long to update this, but there is simply the fact that I don't have any ideas! please, could you please send potential plots? I don't know where to go on this!


End file.
